This invention relates generally to an electrophotographic printing machine, and more particularly use of an in-line cyclone separator to separate the toner from the air stream before it is transported to the final filter assembly.
Generally, the process of electrophotographic printing includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Two component and single component developer materials are commonly used. A typical two component developer material has magnetic carrier granules with toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto. A single component developer material typically comprises toner particles. Toner particles are attracted to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is subsequently transferred to a copy sheet. Finally, the toner powder image is heated to permanently fuse it to the copy sheet in image configuration.
There is provided an electrophotographic printing machine of the type in which an electrostatic latent image recorded on a charge retentive surface is developed with toner particles to form a visible image thereof, including: a housing having a supply of toner and developer therein; a donor member for transporting toner from the housing to a development zone; a first manifold, adjacent to the donor member, having an air stream for removing toner emission; a second manifold, adjacent to the donor member, having an air stream for removing toner emission; and a cyclone separator system, connected to the first manifold and the second manifold, for separating the toner from the air stream and returning toner particles of a predefined size back into the housing.